Danno s Journey
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Sequel of Dear Danno, this is Danny and the Ohana Journey to bring Steve back and their life after  slash McDanno
1. Lori Weston

Title: "Danno's Journey"

Author notes: hi again this is the sequel of Danno´s letter

I hope you like it.

Jerseybelle my amazing beta thanks for being here again.

Chapter One: Lori Weston

It has been three days since reading the letter and Danny was driving himself crazy. He wanted to leave now, but the cousins told him that they still needed to arrange a few things and even he wanted to leave now, he knew that they were right.

But Danny´s logical mind had been overthrown and his heart was now ruling and his heart wanted Steve NOW.

Danny went to see the Governor and told him that he and the cousins were taking some time off. When he realized it was about to be denied, he told the Governor that they could take the time now and come back to work or they would all resign, the Governor quickly accepted.

Danny called Brianna and asked about the case and about his daughter. She told him that while it was difficult she had finally found a judge that was going to try their case and she was sure they would win.

Brianna was a close friend of Steve's so he told her and she assured him that she would take care of things that were needed to bring the crazy SEAL back home.

*()*

Danny spoke with his mother and told her that something had come up. He also apologized to her and promised that he would call her and let her know more when the time came. Mrs. Williams was surprised to hear from her son and to realize that he sounded like he was back on his feet.

Danny was aching; he wanted to leave the island now, he needed Steve back. He could feel that Steve was in bad shape and now that he knew his husband was alive he needed to get him back home.

Chin and Kono were happy; they saw that Danny was alive again. They were, too. They knew that their boss was fighting and they were on the way to help him.

Lori Weston was a profiler. She had made a name for herself in Quantico and she could tell that something big was in the air. Her "partners" were acting differently; they seemed to be alive for the very first time since she met them. She knew that they were grieving for their leader, but even then it was a bit much. When someone tried to enter that office they would go ballistic, screaming that no one was to go in there.

She was certain that she had been brought in to lead the task force. With the SEAL now gone, she was, of course, the best choice. The detective didn´t have her merits or expertise.

One day she came to the office and saw them grinning at each other. Danny explained her.

"_We´re taking some time off, so you can choose to help HPD or take the time off yourself."_

"_What? You can´t go? I won´t allow it."_

Wrong thing to say because Kono was in her face in a minute. She saw Chin Ho Kelly willing himself to calm down, but what it scared her the most was Williams´ eyes; warm baby blue became ice cold and for a minute she though he was going to hit her.

"_You really believe that you can decide something here? Really? You´re nothing here but a spy for the Governor and not one that it is highly considerate because the Governor knows WE´RE LEAVING, so get this in the small space you call a head, you´re never taking Steven's place, not in our hearts and even more important for you, NOT IN THE TASK FORCE, so fuck off."_

She wanted to tell the insolent, arrogant man that she was going to be his new boss. She could wait; she now had to talk to the governor She would teach them.

Lori Weston would teach them.

TBC


	2. Joe White and a letter to

Title: Danno´s Journey - Chapter Two

Author notes: Thanks to all of you who left a review, comment because it makes my day.

Jerseybelle, amazing beta; Thanks.

Chapter Two: Joe White and a Letter to Steve.

They had been in Washington for three days when Chin broke the code that hid the access to Joe White´s location. Danny and the cousins learned that he had been the one to train not only the SEAL Team were Steve had been but he had been a SEAL himself.

They couldn´t break everything but they knew he wasn´t a man to mess with.

From what they could see, he and Steve were good friends, Steve respected Joe a lot and sometimes, when in need of advice, he was the man to go to.

Chin remembered hearing about White from Steve´s dad, saying that he was very close to his son and that they were similar in a lot of ways. Danny studied the man and could tell that too; highly decorated, top in his class, highest scores in physical activities, team leader of his SEAL team, Navy Intelligence, and a brilliance that could rival Steve´s.

Joe White lived in a secluded area outside the city. Yep, this wasn´t going to be easy.

"_Everything ready?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Let´s go."_

Joe White was drinking a cup of coffee when he first felt the movement, quickly he grabbed his gun. The second movement came a minute later. In a flash he had his gun raised and pointed in the direction of the disturbance.

"_You can come out or I can shoot him, your choice,"_ he told Danny while pointing his gun at Chin.

"_Let´s see, why don´t you put the gun down and we can talk," _Danny told him.

"_Not gonna happen, kid, I can shoot you both before you can fire that gun."_

"_Oh, but can you shoot all three of us before that?" _Kono asked.

They though they had him until Joe caught them off guard.

"_No, Kono, I can't."_

"_You...You know us?"_

"_Yes, and you´re as good as Steve told me, so why don´t we put our guns down and talk."_

They all lowered their weapons at the same time.

Joe White could say that he was surprised as he was never informed about Steve´s alleged death and the plan to mess with the SEALs got him really angry. What made him reach the fury state was to know the hell his former charge was in and the hell he awaited when he came home. The only good thing he had were these people, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua, but Williams, especially, and his daughter. They would be there for Steve and he was going to help them bring him home and punish the ones who did this and brough pain to all the SEALs and their families.

They talked for hours and he told them that he will get the intel on Steve´s location but it could take some days to find the people that they needed to help them.

This wasn´t going to be easy.

Danny wasn´t pleased; he kicked a chair and left. An hour later he came back with an envelope and inside was a letter.

"_We will wait, we will find the rest of the people Steve told us we need but in the meantime he needs this, you need to make sure this gets to him, you understand..."_

And with one look Joe White knew that he was now a part of something bigger, something that he hadn´t seen in a long time… true love, and he was going to do everything in his power to help them. They chose the wrong man to mess with, and they will pay. Looking into everyone´s eyes, he knew that.

TBC


	3. A Letter and Lt Frank Phillips

Title: Danno´s Journey- Chapter three

Auhtor notes: Thanks to those who left a review or put the story in alert

Amazing beta; Jerseybelle, thanks

Horndog333 give me this idea so this chapter is dedicated to you.

Chapter title: A Letter and Lt. Frank Phillips

Franklin Phillips was the youngest son of Amelia Phillips; his mom raised him on her own. His father never wanted a child so he left his mom when she got pregnant.

Amelia Phillips worked hard to make her son an honorable man, she give him all her knowledge and made sure that he understood.

When he decided to become a doctor and join the Navy to accomplish that dream, his mom was the proud of him, really worried, but proud. She knew that she had done a good job raising him.

His studies took a lot but he was determined to be the best in his class and make his mom, the person that give him everything she had, proud.

Graduation time was still on in his mind. His classmates were there but he looked for her and she was there; Amelia Phillips was again showing her proud smile.

He was on his way home one night after working thirty-six hours when he first heard the screams. He hurried toward the sound and he saw it. A young officer was being beaten by three of , according what he could tell, were officers too.

Afterwards, when he asked NCIS the reason for the beating, the investigator told him, _"They found out that he was gay."_

When he told this to his mom and told her that, in his opinion, gay men didn´t belong in the Navy, Frank Phillips saw, for the very first time in his life, the disappointment in his mom´s eyes, and he would always remember her words.

"_Sweetheart, true love doesn´t have a gender. It is the human stupidity and ignorance that allows us to mess with such a beautiful gift. You should never, and I mean never, judge a person for who he or she loves, because the fact that said person can love and be loved makes them part of something bigger than us mere mortals..."_

It took time, but he finally understood what his mom was telling him; his best friend in the world had been disowned by his family for loving another man.

When he got into the SEALs, she was again the proudest mamma out there, and she knew her job was done.

Six month later his beloved mom passed away.

The first time he saw Commander Steven McGarrett he knew this was the man that woman dream of. He was an imposing figure and you just had to listen to what he was telling you. Being a part of his SEAL Team was an achievement, they said he was the best, and after the first briefing he could tell that he was different, too. He really cared for his men. Yeah, every Team Leader cared but Frank could tell that this was a man that didn´t like losing _"his men". _

Steven McGarrett quickly took in everything around him. The mission was very important and classified, but Frank could tell that something wasn´t right. When he saw Steven, he KNEW something wasn´t right.

Then the attacks came. He saw his team leader fight and was impressed and concerned; Steve took a lot of risks to protect his people. He saw every action this man did to protect them, and found himself following him. He saw his health getting worse each day and saw the will of iron his leader possessed.

When the traitor went down he knew his patient's health wasn´t good. His injuries were taking its toll; two stab wounds, he had been beaten, a gun shot in the shoulder, broken ribs, and, what was the most worrisome, his lungs were figthing a losing battle against pneumonia. His breathing was labored, but he still gave everything. The team was hiding near the woods and they were still being hunted like animals, but they were getting ready. Steve told them that he wasn´t leaving with out the other teams and besides, who else could they trust?

He saw his leader every day and he never lost faith; it was like he was waiting for something.

One day a woman that had helped them came with a letter. Steve saw it and they all saw their leader´s face light up. But he was weak and almost passed out; today wasn´t a good day. His fever was getting worse , so three of his brothers took him inside.

"_Re...read thi...s to..me."_

And by asking this Frank Phillips saw for the very first time what his beloved mom meant.

"_Dear Steven,_

_Hi, babe, it's me, Danno. Oh, first of all, I love you, goof, my love, my husband. Yeah, I signed the papers, this is so us, we´re married but never told each other 'I love you' to our faces, this wasn´t the way I wanted to say it back but for now it will do._

_I love you, babe, You became my world. I never though for a minute that after what Rachel did to me I could ever love again until I met you, my crazy Neanderthal, Super SEAL. you exploded into my heart, and I´ll never get tired of thanking the day I met you._

_You´re mine, babe, mine and Gracie´s. We love you and we need you. The time I spent thinking that you were dead almost killed me. I´m so sorry for not believing in your promise, but I got it now, never again will I´ll doubt._

_I know you´re hurt, I can feel it in my bones, but I got to ask you, sweetheart, please don´t give up. Keep fighting, please, Steve, fight with everything you've got, because I´m coming. If you need a reason, think in our forever, think of your Ohana that is waiting for its heart to come back, think of my Monkey that misses her Uncle Steve like crazy, think in our love, babe, and hang in there._

_I know you´re tired and hurt but, baby, please, please don´t give up. Danno is coming and I´ll get us home, and then I´ll wrap you in my love and together we will have everything, my super SEAL. Don't lose your faith, don´t allow darkness in, wait for me, babe, Danno is coming._

_Wait for me, love, we´re coming._

_Danny Williams-McGarrett_

_PS: I love you._

When Frank finished that letter he understood every word his mom told him, because this man, his leader was now a bigger man than him, because he was part of true love. Doctor Frank Phillips saw the miracle these words made for his patient. Steven McGarrett´s smile could melt an iceberg, it warmed your heart.

The love and joy shinning through his eyes was clear for him to see When Officer Valenti came and saw their leader´s face, he knew.

"_Wow, Danny is really good to be able to get a letter here,"_

"_You know it."_

"_Of course, you have a problem with the boss being gay?" _and the look of warning the doctor got from Valenti told him that something good or bad could come from his answer.

"_My momma told me to never mess with true love." _

"_Amazing woman, so what did the letter say?"_Said Valenti then he asked their leader.

"_Danno...is ...com…ing," _was Steve´s answer.

"Danno´s coming."

TBC


	4. James Calloway

Title: Danno´s Journey Chapter –Four

Author notes: hi this is the next chapter in their Journey

James Calloway _ Christian Kane ;) he seems yummy

Thanks amazing beta, Jerseybelle, I bow to you

Chapter Title: James Calloway

James Calloway lived his life by a code: never leave or betray your family or your friends. He was an orphan, his parents had died when he was just a baby so he had no memory of them. He was adopted by Izobel and Charles Calloway and was blessed with amazing parents that given him a good education and strong ideals to lived by. His father had been a retired marine; his mom was an English teacher.

Since he was a little boy he knew what he wanted to be He grew up hearing stories from his dad about the SEALs and he promised himself that he was going to be one. His mom was the one who saw him finally become one; his beloved father had passed away from a heart failure but James knew his old man was with him every step he took.

Steve McGarrett and he were similar in a lot of way but very different too. He always got a kick of saying that. Smoothdog was quickly becoming a legend, but James knew that Steve got hurt easily; it was like his heart was made of crystal; his mom´s death was a painful blow.

He and Steve got along well. he knew his friend was his leader. James, while being a great SEAL, knew he wasn't made to be a leader; at least not in the way Steven McGarrett did it. he wasn´t a heartless bastard like most of the bosses thought, he was focused like no one else because in his head he calculated the risk his people were about to take. Steve cared, maybe too much, because most of the times he took upon himself to risk his life so others didn´t have to.

He knew he missed his mom and that being sent away from his home when she died hurt him a lot. Steve loved his home, his beach, and being away almost broke him.

He and Steve became friends. They shared the missions and Steve taught him how to lead, he was an excellent teacher, one of the best in the SEALs. When in planning mode, Steve´s intelligence shone, his strategic plans were almost flawless, and when they got into trouble, his mind could come with a backup plan very quick.

When he was made Team Leader, he and Steve went out and got very drunk; he and their team was considered the best SEAL team in the Navy.

He heard that his friend went back to Hawaii after his father´s death. He also heard from mutual team leaders that Steve was now heading Hawaii´s Task Force known Five-0.

James felt sorry for the bastard that got to deal with his buddy, because _"proper procedure" _wasn´t Steve favorite subject.

He then got a letter from his friend talking about Danny Williams.

Time passed and they lost a little bit of contact.

He was aware that something was happening. SEAL Teams were being targeted and suffering a lot of deaths and disappearances in mission that weren´t classified as Black Ops.

He was on a leave of absence because his mom was ill; she was going to be fine and his aunt had come to be with her but still, it was his mom, so he was going to be there.

James knew that Steve had been classified as dead, so he requested more leave time and waited. The day they came he was in his mom´s garden cleaning and collecting roses for her when he saw Joe and his friend. He had to laugh; Danny Williams was like his friend had described him, very loud. He could hear him complaining.

Joe saw him and waited while James he went inside and said goodbye to his mom and aunt. As she said goodbye to her son she told him, _"Be safe baby and bring Steve back to his Ohana"._

His mom knew Steve's story and was okay with his choice of spouse. She had told her son that he needed tofollow his friend's example and find a wife, or a husband, butt James had told her that his moment hadn't come yet.

The young seal took his go bag and his gun and went outside. When he saw Williams´ face he knew someone was going to pay; nobody messes with his family and gets away with it.

Then he saw her and thought,_ "Maybe once we got my friend back I could go and find my moment." _

Yeah, James "Bloodhound" Calloway´s life was about to change, but first he was going to find his friend and punish those who dared to take him away from his Ohana.

TBC


	5. Anna Ice Queen Scott

Title: Danno´s Journey – Chapter Five

Author notes: hi I wanted to say thanks to all of you who left a review; it's very appreciated

Anna scott _Bryce Dallas Howard (She´s kind of what I had in mind)

Amazing beta, Jerseybelle, Thanks

Chapter Five: Anna "Ice Queen" Scott

Danny was getting impatient. He thought that with James in on their plans they were ready but Calloway told them that they would need someone else. He reviewed the intel and Joe told them that they will need the "Ice Queen". She was the best, trained by Steve himself; she was younger than them but the best one in the field.

"_What does she do?"Chin asked of Joe._

"_She´s the best sniper outside of Steve."_

Anna Scott grew up in the streets. Her family never cared about her so she run away; no way in hell was she going into foster care. She worked hard as a waitress and went to school. She wanted to be something more than what girls like her get to be.

She was 25 when she got in trouble; her crappy boyfriend tried to beat her and boy did he learn, but the asshole pressed charges and she went into jail. She was offered probation or she could join the Navy and change her life.

No way was she working with no money made, so she joined the Navy.

The training was very hard but she was used to hard. One day she was practicing her shooting when she saw a man come in. He never saw her, and that took her by surprise as she was damn beautiful, she was used to people looking at her, but she could see that he, too, was gorgeous, with blue-grey eyes that made you stare at him and he was damn hot. But she went back to her business, she never missed a point.

"_You´re very good but you missed one." _

"_Yeah, where?"_

"_While your shooting with big gun works, you need to be able to master every weapon there,"_

"_Women don´t get taught that."_

"_I´m a SEAL, I can teach you; if you want, I can make you better than any man."_

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_Because I can, and because I want to prove to my friend that I can teach, and because you can be the best one out there without owing any onther person a damn thing."_

And she was impressed. Here was a guy that wanted to help her, so she took him up on his offer.

Time went by and her reputation grew. She was sent into assigments, and she always had Steve´s words with her. Anna Scott became the best, she made him proud and she cared about him, he was her only family, the only person who gave a damn for her.

He was always there for her, and she swore that she would repay that favor.

Time kept passing and one day she heard that he was pronounced dead. Never for a minute did she believe that. She knew he was getting the courage to tell his Danno about his feelings. she had told him _"Come on, Steve who wouldn´t want you?"_

Yeah, she took time away, and waited. James was the one to find her. She took her guns and went with him; it was time to bring her family back home.

Danny´s POV

Green eyes that were like fire looked at me, and I knew we were going to bring Steve back and for a minute I felt pity for the dead souls that took him away from me, because we were one angry family, and they had messed with our heart.

BIG FUCKING MISTAKE.

TBC


	6. Getting Steve Back

Title: Danno´s Journey-Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Do not own H 5-0

Thanks amazing beta Jerseybelle for your help

I loved Delta force 2 and Chuck Norris´s Movies

Chapter Six: Getting Steve back...

Danny and the gang were traveling; getting closer to the place Steve and the SEAL Team was hiding. Joe told them that according to his data, Ramón Cota and his men were also getting close to Steve's location.

The Five-0 Team now knew who they were dealing with. Ramón Cota was the worst of the worst, a drug lord that used fear to get what he wanted.

They had been briefed of his methods and Danny and the rest were scared because they knew that Steve had been exposed at least a few days before escaping.

Danny and those who knew Steve were worried because they knew their friend and there was no way in hell that he would let his fellow SEALs suffer and they also knew that he would do it no matter his health condition.

"_Wait for me, babe, just wait a little longer," _he whispered to the air, wishing Steve could hear him.

Steve was ready, he had gathered the other leader and all their men; they knew this counted as a suicide mission but they couldn´t just leave the other men there. The doc told him that they should wait until he was at least at forty percent, but he couldn´t do it.

Ramón Cota wasn't going to take more of his SEAL brothers; that he knew for sure.

The men around Steve could tell that he wasn´t in any shape to lead an attack but they knew that the fight was going to happen any way and they were SEALs. They had made an oath. But the men knew that they would protect their leader. Steve had saved them and they would repay the debt.

Chin and Kono knew what Danny was thinking, they were running out of time, they knew Steve, he wouldn´t stay still for long even if it would jeopardize his safety.

Chin could smell the fight in the air and he prayed they could reach their beloved in time to assist.

When they were getting closed to Steve´s location Anna addressed the Five-0 team.

"_You take Steve out, if you find him; take him to the helicopter. Don't wait for us; you take care of Steve, understood?"_

Danny and the rest wanted to argue, that they were trained for this, but they got Anna´s look and agreed that Steve was priority.

Steve was fighting; he was getting weaker, but still fighting. Cota wasn´t an easy target, he sent a message to the men that Cota was his.

He threw a few punches but in his condition he wasn´t a match for Cota´s security men. The next punch sent him to darkness.

When he regained consciousness he was tied up to a chair in a room.

Cota´s cruel laughter was followed by his words. _"Commander McGarrett, you have no idea what a pleasure is to meet you; finally, an equal."_

"_You´re not my equal, I am nothing like you."_

"_I have killed and so have you."_

"_I killed to protect my country; you kill for fun, for the sick pleasure of seeing people lose their will in the disgusting thing you provide them. You´re a murderer, I am not."_

"_Perhaps you´re right; we´re not equals. You still believe that goodness can win, when I know that everything can be bought."_

"_You´re wrong. You could never buy me." _

"_I know, so I have to kill you. Goodbye, Commander," _and the gas came. Steve tried to fight it but his body could no longer do it; he closed his eyes. With Danny and Grace´s smile in his head, with Chin's wise words and Kono's laughter, and with a soft,_ "I love you, Danny," _he closed his eyes.

Danny was running; he had a feeling. Danny and the rest could feel Steve slipping away so Danny ran faster even though his knee was killing him.

A gunshot to the heart of the bodyguards took them out and Ramon Cota died by Anna´s hand.

Danny shot the glass where Steve was, he and Chin took him out and...

"_Breathe, babe, breathe, you can´t leave me, breathe. Danno´s here, Steve, I´m here please, love, breathe." _Even while doing CPR he couldn´t hold in his tears. Steve couldn´t leave him, Steve, his husband, was a fighter.

Chin was helping and Kono was guarding them; no one was going to come. James, Anna and the rest were taking the guards and getting the SEALs away and helping those who needed it.

But Danny saw no one other than Steve.

"_I love you, Steve, and I´m your husband just as you are mine, so I´m telling you, no, I´m ordering you not to give up; breathe, come back to me, super SEAL, come back, I love you," _he pleaded.

And the miracle happened. Steve took a breath, and opened his eyes.

"_Da...nno..., I... lo...ve you."_

"_Danno loves you too, baby, Danno loves you too." _ And Steve was at home in Danno´s arms.

TBC


	7. Darkness, Hospital and Hope

Title: Danno´s Journey-Chapter Seven

Thanks those who left me a review and put the story on alert.

Thanks amazing beta Jerseybelle.

"_Steve´s thoughts"_

Chapter Seven: Darkness, Hospital and Hope

James helped them settle Steve in the helicopter and they were in the air leaving him, Joe and Anna there alongside the SEALs. Those who were with Steve knew that their leader was in Danno´s arms and they all knew Steve loved him and they were OK with it. That would have been something for Danno to sit and think had not Steve´s life being in danger.

An oxygen mask was put in place and he was immobilized. His body shook in a seizure from the gas that he had inhaled in that chamber. Danny wanted to bring Cota in alive so he could kill him but now Steve was all that mattered.

They were struggling because Steve hated being restrained and the seizure was taking all of his energy away.

Danny needed to calm Steve so he did the only thing he could, he started singing a

lullaby that he use to sing to Grace. It did the trick.

"_Relax, babe, Danno is here, we all are, you don´t have to fight alone anymore. _

**Mercy Miami Hospital, Fl.**

"_Where am I? I´m so tired, I just can´t fight anymore, I want to rest, I need Danno. Where is Danno? I swear I could feel him. My body hurts and I can´t hear what is being said. Please, where am I? Somebody help me! Danno, Danno you´re here, please Danno please be here, I need you, I´m scared._

_I´m so tired, and I can´t think, my head is killing me, so are my lungs. I just remember Cota, I was fighting with him. Pain and darkness and fear; where are you, Danno? Please, I need you."_

Danny was pacing the small waiting room. The doctor told him that he needed to work on Steve and that he would come and talk to him later. He could see his Ohana there and he knew they had called his family in New Jersey but he hadn´t the will to care. All he wanted was for the doctor to come out and tell him that Steve was going to be OK.

Layla Carter had never met anyone like Detective Danny Williams. The moment she came out of the Commander Steve McGarrett´s room he was in her face demanding to know what was going on.

"_According to this paper I need to speak to Danny McGarrett-Williams, the rest..."_

"…_will stay right here. We are all his family so cut the crap and tell us how Steve is?"_

"_OK, the Commander has four broken ribs, a broken arm, a gunshot in his right leg that is infected which caused the infection to spread to his lungs. He is malnourished and dehydrated; he's running a high fever and is very weak. He has two stabs wound in his left shoulder and left arm, scrapes that I think were produced by falling, but what really concerns us is the gas he inhaled. The Commander´s liver and kidneys are very weak and it's hard for him to fight the poison. We are waiting for the antibiotics to work in figthing the infection so we can start him on dialysis. He's not good but the fact that he´s still fighting is beyond amazing, he´s a warrior; I haven´t seen anything like this in a long time."_

Chin was the only one able to talk. _"He is a warrior; he´ll put up the fight of his life, because he knows he has an Ohana to come home to but the most important thing is that he has is his Danno to come back to. He´ll not die here, Steven McGarrett will never disobey an order from his Danno."_

And Doctor Layla knew that she was in the presence of something big.

"_He is in a medically induced coma because he needs time to let his body heal and he's on a ventilator to help him breathe. He's heavily bandaged and has two IV's with medication and saline to help him, we have him on cooling blankets to help fight the fever, but I think that he needs you most. You can come and be with him and help him come back to us. Don´t lose hope, he´s still here."_

And Danny went inside.

While watching his goof sleep, he spoke to God.

"_God, for a lot of months I was angry with you. My marriage ended and the woman I though I was going to spend the rest of my life screwed me over and took my baby away from me to one of your 'paradises' that for me was an pineapple infested hell hole. I refuse to listen to those who told me that you were there for me, because I felt so alone. Life was miserable and I didn´t see the light, but then when I thought I was going to keep falling into the darkness you sent me one of the most beautiful creatures, one of your best creations, this stubborn, beautiful, clever, infuriating, amazing, no respect for protocol or rules, caring, person that forced me into his life and filled it with his light. He give me a meaning, he gave me an Ohana. I wasn´t alone anymore, he became my protector and the only thing we wanted was for me to be happy, he loved my baby like she was his own. He became my world. I never suspected that I always was his, I´m sorry, God, because I didn´t see, I didn´t see that this amazing man loved me or I would have done something sooner. I´m sorry, God, because I know how much he suffered. I know he was guarded by two of your most loyal angels. They, who were my Ohana, are just as amazing as he is, and because I couldn´t see you made me see what my life without him could be and I understand, God, now I see I love him, I love him, Merciful Father and you can´t take him away from me, please, you can´t, because I need him; he´s my angel, I´m so sorry I couldn´t protect him. I will do better, I swear, but don´t take him away from me, please God, let him stay with me and we will be very happy together, because our baby will come back and I´ll make him as happy as he made me, so please, God, please just leave my angel with me"_

Danny never left Steve's side other than to bathe or change clothes. Chin and Kono stayed there with him, guarding their bosses. The entire hospital knew their story and they all prayed for the men sleeping in room 221.

Sixteen days later Steve was breathing on his own and two weeks later Steve said his first word.

"_Danno."_

And Danny "Danno" Williams felt his heart fill with hope, because his angel was back.

TBC


	8. Steve and Danny s POV

Title: Danno´s Journey - chapter eight

Steve and Danno´s POV

A/N Hi I´m so sorry about the delayed update; see my profile for explanations.

This is the new chapter.  
>I´ll like to say thanks to my Amazing beta that always has my back, I bow to you<p>

Jerseybelle.

Song: It was Almost Like a Song by Ronnie Milsap

Breathe by Faith Hill

**Steve´s Thoughts**

"_**Once in every life**_

_**Someone comes along**_

_**And you came to me**_

_**It was almost like a song..."**_

Danny´s POV

When Steve opened his amazing blue-grey eyes I finally could breathe again. Here he was, my husband, the man who still didn´t know how much I loved him. He was staring at me, we are a couple of crazy morons; for Christ sake,we are married and we didn´t have a frigging date! Yep, that's who we were. The goof, my goof, didn´t know that he was mine as much as I was his, so the first thing I´m doing is kissing him.

**Steve Pov**

**When I woke up I saw Danno and I froze, because he was here. This wasn´t my imagination playing tricks on me, my Danno was here, and I wished I wasn´t so weak so that I could have told him that I loved him. I remember the letter he sent me and I know he loves me as much as I do him, but my heart aches to hear him say it because I´m scared that I was just dreaming and that he is going to leave me behind. I look at him with love; I open my soul for him to see, for him to understand.**

"_**In a way I know my heart is waking up**_

_**As all the walls come tumbling down**_

_**Closer than I've ever felt before and I know**_

_**And you know there's no need for words right now..."**_

Danny´s POV

I can see all the love you feel for me in your eyes, but I can also see fear What are you afraid of, my goof? And suddenly I know, you´re afraid that I don´t love you. Was death so close that you couldn´t feel me? It terrifies me to think that, so I kiss you. When my lips touch yours it is like magic. Your love, your passion, your desire, your lust, every single thing that you feel for me is there and I try to make you feel as close to what you made me feel. But I know now that no one, not even Rachel, has loved me like you, Steve, and I promise you, my love, that in this life that we are about to embrace together, no one will love you like I do. You move your body and I can see the pain you´re in but you make a space for me. I lay down with you, I hold you in my arms and I kiss your forehead.

"_Go to sleep, babe, you need it. I´ll be here always, you´re mine, Steve, my husband, my love, my family, always. I´ll watch out for you."_

You smile at me and in a raspy voice, you say the same.

"_My husband, my love, my family, always." _and

You close your eyes and I stay awake because you kept your promise; you stayed alive and now it's my turn. No one will hurt you, babe, without facing me.

**Steve Pov**

**Danno loves me, he kissed me and I could feel it in my bones, he loves me and everything is going to be fine. I´m so tired, but now I can finally rest. Danno loves me and I can breathe again.**

TBC


	9. The Wrath of a SEAL, or Stan Faces

_A/N Thanks for your comment and THANKS to AMAZING BETA JERSEYBELLE_

Title: Danno´s Journey - chapter nine

The Wrath of a SEAL, or Stan Faces an Enraged SEAL - part 1

_**Steve´s Thoughts**_

It had taken Steve two months to reach a level of health that Danny and his Ohana though it would be possible for them to start explaining where his princess was. Danny knew that his husband loved his child like she was his own and that when he told Steve what Rachel and Stan did with their baby, he was going to be pissed, but seeing the blinding rage was, well, a little bit scary.

Not that it was unexpected because blinding rage was exactly the sentiment when thinking of what the pair had done with his baby.

Chin and Kono, faithful guardians and members of their family, saw as well as Danny that Rachel and Stan will be facing the wrath of a very pissed off Steve.

"_Cuz, you should install cameras for us to see it."_

"_Yeah, can I say that I´m a little bit excited about seeing them face Steve."_

"_Yeah, couldn´t happen to a more deserving couple; the boss will erase them."_

Layla Carter always knew that this patient was very different from any she ever had but being brought back by the night shift because said patient was screaming at everyone and that he was discharging himself was the top.

She tried several times to explain to him that he was still in the need of medical attention when he shot her a look like no one else had done in all her years of practice. The rage made his blue grey eyes flash like lightning, they were glowing. Someone had angered this man and she now saw him as the killing machine everyone knew he was. Steven J. Williams-McGarrett was on the warpath and was prepared to take on anyone who stood in his way against those who had angered him and his family.

His husband, the loud detective was the one who explained it to her.

"_My bitch of an ex-wife took my daughter away from me and along with her rich husband thinks that they can keep her from us. I like you, Doc, but Steve has reached a point where he can destroy everything that stands in his way against bringing our baby back home. I love my husband and in any other circumstance I would have stopped him, but you see, they poked the sleeping dragon and I think it's actually fair they get to deal with the consequences. We´re getting our baby back and I´m allowing my love, my husband, to deal with the way he wants, so please, Doc, let him leave and I promise you he will get the medical attention he needs. Please, Doc, we need our princess back."_

And she could do nothing because she saw that they will be leaving this place.

She signed all the papers and wished them luck. She explained to all of them what he needed, and all three swore that the enraged man will get the attention he needs.

_**Steve´s Thoughts**_

'_**I know Danno will get me out, or hell, I´ll blow my way out, any way I´m going to find you, princess.**_

_**You screwed up, Stan, you allowed Rachel to keep Gracie away from Danny, you caused Danny pain and you will pay, but you, Rachel, you are the worst. You took Gracie away from her Danno; how could you? How could you be so cruel? You like hurting Danno? Well, Rachel, two can play that game. Danno is not alone now, Danno has someone who will teach you that you don´t mess with an Ohana and get away with it, now you face me.**_

_**TBC**_

_**Happy new year **_to_** everyone **_

_**Thanks for reading this story **_


	10. Steve vs Stan part 1

Title: Danno`s journey chapter ten

Steve vs. Stan part one

Hi is me again I know is been a really long time since an update but life is messy and complicated.

But I`m back now and I'm in a better place but I´m in the need of a beta because my wonderful one can´t do it anymore so HELP ME PLEASE.

Steve`s thoughts

He was very tired, he knew that he was still very weak and in no condition to do this but he had to find her, she was a part of him that he needed desperately, she was his princess one of the reasons he had fight it for so long, she was alongside her father his main reason to not giving up, she was his as much as Danny`s baby and the thought of what they had done to them enraged him.

A week ago he had thought that Rachel was involved, Danny had explained that he wasn´t in a condition to do much and he was dizzy and fussy because of the drugs in his system but now with his clear mind he knew better, he had remembered things.

He always knew that Stan was trash, he saw everyone as lesser than him, he didn't see the value of people, he see them as means to an end.

When Steve first saw the damage Stan did to Danny he thought Rachel was on in it but he knew better, he had a feeling that she was trapped there, yes she enjoyed the power over Danny and used to settle some scorns she had but deep down Rachel wasn`t evil, she was a part of Gracie.

Rachel couldn´t handle to be a cop`s wife, because it takes a compromise that Steve didn´t think she possess, she couldn`t love unconditionally that wasn`t her but for her to do what they had done something they were missing.

Steve still had that day in Rachel`s house he saw the look in her eyes, she had giving him her blessing, she knew the pain she had put Danny through, he saw that, he wasn`t wrong when they had discovered that the baby she was carrying wasn`t Danny he saw her eyes, she knew that the final nail had been put, she was chained to that man, that baby, Charley had chained her to Stan, he had sealed her fate.

Danny was filled with pain and rage and couldn`t see it the way Steve did, he had been hurt by that woman for him to see that she wasn´t as happy as she made believe, Danny was struggling to comes to term with his situation, he couldn`t see what she didn´t want him to see, in a way Steve though that she blamed herself for what she was going through it was her fault, she had hurt Danny so now she was the one being hurt.

He knew Stan didn`t get physical, he wasn`t in that place yet, and he wasn´t going to allow him to get there, that day with Gracie he had decided to get them out of Stan reach, he was going to protected them both, because she was Gracie´s mom.

When Brianna called letting them know that she had found them he was ready, he was going to teach Stan Edwards a lesson.


	11. Rachel Edwards

Title: Danno`s journey chapter eleven Rachel Edwards

Hi is me again asking you to please someone to find me a beta, I send some request but I`m asking here I need help

She knew when she had met that man that he was going to change her life, he was special a loudmouthed American that never shut up, she found herself charmed by him, he was so different from the men she was used to deal with, he took life by its horns, he was a free spirit, he did his job because he really believed that he could make a difference, he didn´t do it for the money.

When she say yes to marry him she knew where she was getting herself into, he was a cop,, that define him, made him whole, his belief where important and she though that she could stay with him.

that she could get a happy ending.

things were rough, they were different people trying to blend their personalities, her mom told her as much, but she though that she could take it, make it happen, that he was going to see that there was more out there than being a cop, she tried but dee down there was a voice that told her that he was´t her happy ending.

Then Gracie came and she was strong again because her princess was a part of him, she was determined to not allow her mother´s prediction that her marriage will lead to nothing but pain to come true.

But everything changed when destiny reminded her that she was a cop´s wife, when she almost lost him, and knew that she didn´t have within her to love him the way he needed, she couldn´t love a cop, she couldn´t love a man with Danny´s ideals, she wasn´t capable.

A lawyer, and her daughter´s tears were her solutions.

Stan Edwards was nothing like Danny, he didn´t care about anyone but those who surround him and where important in way for him, Stan love Stan as simple as that he didn´t have Danny´s ideas so she said yes and without even knowing she changed their lives forever.

Rachel was an idiotic woman she could see that her baby didn´t care about Stan, not that he made much of an effort, yes he give her gifts but she was Danno´s girl and she didn´t care for them.

When her baby told her that her Danno was in the islands she felt jealous he had left everything he loved and cared for Gracie but not for her.

He loved his daughter and she could see that he hated her, his eyes always told her his moods she had made him hated her, she lost him.

She felt betrayed because he hurt her first by not leaving the force so she used Stan money to hurt him, she made him miserable because she could, because that was how she was feeling.

She was a trophy wife, a possession Stan didn´t cared for her, she was his because he was a winner in a looser game, he made her feel bad so she hurt Danny because she couldn´t hurt Stan.

Her baby saw everything, she saw that her mother wasn´t happy she saw the way Step-Stan treated her, she heard her crying but couldn´t do nothing because she knew that she brought this onto herself when she hurt Danny aand now he was blind to her pain because he hated her.

Rachel knew that Gracie was aware of things she shouldn´t but Rachel was trapped, he owned her and there was no way out.

She tried to undo the damaged by allowing Danny to spend more time with Gracie and maybe make him not hated her that much, maybe if things work out she could be free, maybe he could save her like when they met.

Danny was different, he was now a member of an élite force and was partnered with a man she only though existed in movies, and Lt. Commander Steven J. Garrett was a force of nature that took her life by his hands.

Suddenly Danny wasn´t alone, he wanted to fight back, he was stronger more completed, and she could tell that he had a lot in it.

Danny´s eyes lost his darkness the same darkness she had put it in there, it took her some time to see that they were in love.

but she knew Danny, she knew that he couldn´t see it yet, but they were getting closer, he was getting stronger.

She was a selfish woman and she didn´t wanted him away from her so fast so she meddle and became his mistress even knowing that he was going against everything he believed.

She was as close as happy as she had been in a long time, but she could tell that he was no longer hers, that the Neanderthal animal became a huge part of him.

When Charley came she knew she lost him for good, she never told him that Stan didn´t ask her to conceive a baby, he took her because she was his and she didn´t fight him, because she was his, he got her, she didn´t deserve the happy ending.

That day in her home she could see Danny´s future in this man that was making her baby so happy she saw them together but also saw the way his eyes followed her every move and she understood that Steven J. McGarrett knew what she was going through and was going to help her

When he left she could remember his words, he whispered them to her _"you are not alone"._

When the news of his death reached they cried because they understood that they had lost their savior and they were chained to Stan to do whatever he wish them to do.

He took them away from Danny because he felt the need to punish him further, she knew he was broken because he had realize too late that he loved that man.

He became a shadow and it pained her because he didn´t deserve that.

He deserved the happy ending, he had earned that.

She cry because she was given the opportunity to see what a great love was but never to experience one because she had thrown it all away.

When that lawyer found them and the papers came she smiled, he was alive and he was coming for them, he was going to save them after all.

She should have known all along that Steve J. McGarrett never made a promise to her baby that he couldn´t keep.

She smiled because her ex-husband new husband was coming and she had a feeling that Stan would never forget the phrase never mess with an angry S.E.A.L.

She smiled because she couldn´t wait.

He was coming…

TBC


	12. Steve vs Stan

Title: Danno´s Journey chapter twelve

Steve vs. Stan

Hi here we go again a new chapter, still in the search of a beta.

Steve wasn´t as fine as he made believe, he had problems but he knew he had to do this.

When he called Brianna and got the information out of her, he knew that the big showdown was coming and he was the leading men in it.

Danny even when he was Rachel ex he didn´t know and it was going to stay that way until they got their princess back.

Danny and the rest of the Ohana could tell that Steve was still very angry Danny could feel the rage coming off him, and if he didn´t hate Stan like he did he could have felt pity because Hurricane Steve wasn´t a pretty sight and he was coming for them.

Danny was still recovering himself of the pain and months when he thought he had lost Steve, he had almost panic attack when he couldn´t see his husband, when he couldn´t touch him, Steve was understanding because he felt similar because even for a moment he felt that his strength was leaving him, so they stayed closer to each other and took comfort by accentuating their relationship.

Danny loved this man, he made him feel complete, yeah he sound like a walking cliché but screw that, he felt this way, he knew they had a lot coming, a lot of things weren´t in the open yet and a lot of pain was in their way, but Danny got his man and there wasn´t a chance in hell of anything breaking them up, life was rough, bring it on bitch we will get you.

Steve asked Brianna some papers and that day when they were heading to court Danny saw Steve in his dress blues, he was weak in the knee and had to take more than a few breaths, damn his man was hot.

Kono and Chin who were with Anna ad James saw something else, rage, Steve was angry and he was about to unleash his power on the SOB who took their princess.

When they got to court Danno and the rest followed Brianna big was their surprise when she told Steve.

"_He is in there"_

"_Thanks you got the papers I asked?"_

"_Yes but I don´t understand, why would you ask for this?"_

"_What is going on babe? Is there some kind of a problem?"_

"_No Danno just keeping my promise stay here"_

"_What no I want to talk to Stan too"_

"_No Danno you and our Ohana go find Gracie, she is here, you go find our princess and explain her that everything is going to be OK, and I will deal with Stan"_

"_What about Rachel, she is to blame too"_

"_No, Danno she isn´t, there are a lot of things you need to learn, but they need to come from her mouth, yes she made big and hurtful mistakes that hurt you and Gracie but in a way she is a victim too, she was trapped and even if this was because of things she did on her own, no one Danny deserves this kind of pain, and even if that is not enough just remember Gracie comes first and she is a part of Rachel so behave"_

And then he left leaving them all stunned because he had seen something the rest didn´t.

They left to find Gracie and Rachel sitting with baby Charley when they saw them Danny saw relief in his ex´s face like she was leaving a prison.

"_Is the commander here?"_

"_Yes he went to see Stan"_

And every single one of them were even more astounded by seeing a malicious smile, a vindictive smile blossom on Rachel´s face.

"_Good he had it coming, see Charley, Gracie we´re finally free"_

Stan Edwards wasn´t a man that was scared easily, he was used to people doing what he tells them to do, he bows to no one because he has money to back his plays, when he first saw Commander McGarrett was the first time he could tell was close to be impress, here was a guy that was better than him in some aspect, not he was going to tell the man any time soon, this man followed Rachel´s ex like a puppy, and that lost him point in his eyes because Danny Williams was nothing, he had made his mission to destroy the pathetic man and he like always succeed.

Here he was sitting in this filthy court house waiting, his lawyer told him that someone request to have a chat with him, never in a million year was he prepared to the enraged man that came through that door.

Steven J Williams-McGarrett appear to be as lethal as he was.

"_Sit Edwards and listen"_

"_You can´t tell me what to do, I´m calling my lawyer with this that brat is ours"_

"_I said SIT DOWN STAN, don´t make me repeat this again"_

And for the very first time in his life he was afraid, this was one angry man.

"_You see I know your type, you see everyone through your calculating eyes, you don´t see people you see means to an end, you used people, you bully people, to do what you one and when you don´t get your way you punish them, you use fear to get what you want but get this Stan I DON´T FEAR YOU, I´m better than you, in every way you think, you´re no match for me, I had killed worst and meanest people than you, you don´t even rank into the evil I had kill, but you made your wish for me to end you and I´ll._

_I´m going to end you in every possible way, I´m going to ruin you, I know people, lot of them willing to help me, I´m a hero and I´m going to used that to destroy you, I´m going to speak with everyone who is willing to listening to me that is a lot of people and I´m going to tell them what an excuse of a human being you´re, when you think that you can start a business I´m going to be there and ruin it, I´m going to make my goal in life to reduce to less than an insect what you´re, I´m going to became your shadow you would get no misery no sympathy from me, I´m going to become your worst nightmare you´re finished not a moment in peace, welcome to hell Stan Edwards"_

"_You can´t do that, I will tell everyone that you threaten me, I can damage your career"_

He had spoken those words to try and settle his stomach because he didn´t believed them for one minute, Stan was really scared because he knew this man had spoken the absolute truth, and the laughter he got in return chilled his bones.

"_Men you´re dumb, what part of you don´t scared me don´t you understand? Besides who is going to believed you? I´m a hero and you´re less than nothing, a wife beater, a rapist, a bully, you´re something I can scrap my shoes on, you want to fight me Stan, bring it on, like I told you, I have killed bigger thing than you, I will enjoy annihilating you_, _you think you can take me? Bring it on"_

And Stan wasn´t dumb he knew this was a fight he couldn´t hope to win, but he didn´t want to lose everything.

"_Don´t I have an option?"_

And Steven smiled because he had him.

"_Yes you can sign this forms and leave the Islands and Rachel, Gracie and Charley and never see them again"_

"_You can´t ask me that, the whore and the brat fine but the kid is mine"_

He never saw the fist until it was in his face.

"_You get one warning next time I´ll break every bone in your body now sign"_

And Stan did.

"_Good now I expect you to have leave the Islands by the time we get back and don´t you dare leave Rachel without a backup, I know where you have your money, I control you, I own you, never forget that"_

And with that Stan was out of their lives for good.

Danny was pacing he was like a caged animal, he had learned from Rachel the hell she was living and it hurt him, and shamed him because the first thing he though was "good she deserve it" but then he remembered Steve´s words and the fact that this woman was his baby´s mom and she was a human being no less perfect than he was and that hurt him because he should have known and it made him love his husband more because he was helping a woman that he had every reason to hate.

When he saw his goof leaning heavily in the wall he knew Steve had reached his limit, but then he found Rachel´s eyes and locked his eyes there and told her.

"_You´re free, I did it"_

And the most amazing smile broke out of the woman he used to love, a smile full of gratitude.

And then when they though he was going to fall he saw Gracie and the men he fell in love with returned.

Things weren´t OK but they were one step closer.

The first monster was out.

TBC


	13. Mary McGarrett

Tittle: Mary McGarrett

Hi I´m here again, we´re getting closer to the end of this story

I´m still in the search of a beta. So all mistakes are mine.

_A five year old Mary run scared to her big brother´s room, the thunder had scared her, but she knew he could make the noises and monsters go away, he was awesome._

"_Beebe I´m scared"_

"_Mare go away I´m sleeping"_

"_Beebe please don´t like the noises"_

"_And Steve couldn´t never resist that face"_

"_Come here bug"_

_And she climbed his bed and would settle in his arms, her big brother could give the best hugs, and then he would start._

"_You´re my sunshine _

_My lovely sunshine_

_You´re my sun when the skies are grey_

_You never bug how much I love you _

_Please my sunshine away…"_

_And she would sleep with a smile on her face because her big brother could make everything better._

**Present **

He was alone Danny and the princess along with the Ohana has stayed at their house, he wasn´t better yet but this was something he needed to do alone, she was gone, how on Earth could he move on from her death? She was his sister, his responsibility and he had failed her, he knew she was haunted by demons he wasn´t stupid but she had always had him there for here even when the only thing she did was yelling and coursing him for being an overbearing SOB.

How could she be gone?

"_Why bug, why would you do that?"_

"_I´m sorry I couldn´t protect you better, I´m sorry I failed you"_

He could see her, running behind him, trying to get his attention, her piggy tails bouncing in the air, he could remember the time when her teacher graded her wrong and came running to him to make him talk to the mean teacher, he had a lot of memories of her childhood.

He could see her face when their father told them that her mom had gone to heaven, she was an angry teenager she had so much pain, she carried so much shadows in her soul and he couldn´t do a damn thing to help her because he had his share of demons and shadows too.

When their father decided to separate he should have fight harder but he was grieving too and could barely hold his own sanity.

Time didn´t improve their relationship, his career getting in the way, she was a free soul and that landed her in trouble, he had try, he really had try, but apparently he didn´t try enough because he couldn´t make her stronger, he failed in making her see that she could win the battle against her shadows, he failed and his failure lead her to the cemetery.

He was lost in pain, lost in his memories of her, suddenly she was there.

"_Why bug?"_

"_Beebe the monsters were getting me"_

"_Why couldn´t you wait for me? Why leaving me bug?"_

"_The thunder and the shadows Beebe, you know I´m scared of shadows"_

"_I´m sorry bug, you deserved better"_

"_I got the best brother ever, I got you"_

And now he was seeing the younger version of his sister, with Lola her teddy bear and in her pajamas asking him to make the noises go away.

He laid in her grave with his imaginary sister and begun the song that knew would calm her down.

"_You´re my sunshine_

_My lovely sunshine _

_You are my sun when the skies are grey_

_You never knew bug _

_How much I loved you _

_Please don´t take my sunshine away…"_

_TBC_


	14. You re not alone

Danno´s Journey: Chapter Fourteen

Hi I´m back and I wanted to thank WhiteCrow96 for her help so, thank you.

Song by Rascal Flatts

"It´s like a storm

It cuts your path

It breaks your will

It feels like that

You think you´re lost

But you´re not lost on your own

You´re not alone…"

Steve was sitting on the lanai, watching the water and trying to think about all of the happy memories but he just couldn´t do it. He was in so much pain, and his house seemed like it was haunted. It was so full of shadows and death that it made him wonder if was even worth it to keep going.

Danno, their princess, and his Ohana had forced him to keep going, to keep trying to breathe, but it was getting more and more difficult every day.

Steve continued to stare at the crashing waves unseeingly, lost in his pain. She was gone… he was the last one. He had lost them all: his family had left him; they had been ripped from him, and he couldn´t breathe.

His mom… she had been the first. He could still remember how she used to make him hot cocoa when he was little and couldn´t sleep. She used to give him the best hugs. She was his mom, his beloved mom.

Then it was his father. He had taught Steve how to play football. His father had protected him when he was little. He had always checked under the bed for monsters. His father had taught Steve to love the water: he was the one to teach him how to swim. His father was his role model; an honorable man that gave his all to find justice, a man that lived by a code, and taught his children that honor was the most important quality in a person.

He was killed because Steve couldn´t do his job properly. And now, his baby sister, his sunshine, she was gone and he hadn't been there.

He could see his mom with her. She was so tiny, with her big eyes, and cute smile. She had been his to look out for and he had failed, and now she was gone. He had failed, like he always does in everything important. He hadn't been able save her. She was gone and half of his heart had gone with her.

Steve staggered in the sand. He was so weak, so tired, so very tired. He didn't have any strength left. He wavered and was about to fall when two strong arms caught him.

"I´ll stand by you

I´ll help you through

When you done all you can you do

And you cope

I´ll dry your eyes

I´ll fight your fights

I´ll hold you tight and I won´t let go…"

When Danny got home, he quickly knew that something was wrong. He had left Gracie with Rachel in their home. James had stayed with them to keep an eye out in case Stan decided to try something, but he could see that James had Rachel's attention. – this is a little confusing. What are you trying to say?

He went in search of his husband. He still couldn´t believe that Steve was his husband and he was alive and with Danny, but even in his joy he wasn´t about to deny the fact that his beloved was falling into despair.

Steve carried so much pain inside, so much sorrow. Life had thrown so much at him, and Danny knew Steve was rapidly reaching his breaking point.

"It hurts my heart to see you cry

I know it´s dark this part of life

It find it all when to small

Stop the rain oh when you can…"

Danny saw Steve in the sand and he looked so defeated, nothing like the man he loved so very much, so he ran to him because it was the only place he could be now. Steve needed him.

He caught Steve just as his knees gave out and cradled the limp body in his arms, even as he whispered to Steve desperately.

"You´re not alone, babe. I´m here with you, Steven, can you hear me?

I´m here love, you´re not alone. I love you so much, and I know you´re broken because life's unfair sometimes and it keeps throwing you punches and you keep taking them, but you´re not alone anymore.

I´m here and it's my turn to protect you, babe. Danno´s got you. Don´t be afraid, because you´re not fighting alone anymore. I´m with you; you've got me, always."

He hugged Steve to his chest. Danny embraced him like he was protecting Steve from the world.

"I´ll stand by you

I´ll help you through

When you done all you can you do

And you cope

I´ll dry your eyes

I´ll fight your fights

I´ll hold you tight and I won´t let go…"

"You know, when Rachel told me that they were moving here with Stan I hated her, because I didn´t want to come here. But this was where they had my baby so I packed everything and came here.

I was lost in my own anger and couldn´t see clearly. Then I was assigned a case, the murder of an officer, and then I met his son and he changed my life. You changed my life babe.

You change my dreams, you give me hope, you give me strength, you never let me fall, you always have a word of comfort, you give me the energy that I needed to fight for my baby. You built an Ohana for us, for Chin, for Kono, for my little girl and you gave a woman a way out of the darkness that was swallowing her. You´re a hero, always thinking about others.

Well babe, now is our turn to look out for you. You´re not alone, my beloved one, my love, my husband, my friend, my family. I´m here and is my turn to keep the monsters away.

"I´ll stand by you

I´ll help you through

When you done all you can you do

And you cope

I´ll dry your eyes

I´ll fight your fights

I´ll hold you tight and I won´t let you fall

Don´t be afraid to fall

I´m right here to catch you

I won´t let you down

It won´t get you down

You´re going to make it

Yeah I know you can make it…"

"I know life doesn´t seem fair now, that is breaking you but you´re not fighting this alone babe. You got us. You got me and Gracie, so please babe, just have a little faith, just a little more and hang in there because I love you and I need you.

We've earned the right to enjoy our lives together. I want to make you as happy as you make me, because this has to be our happy ending. We deserve to be happy. I´m going to fight for you the same way you fought for me.

I love you Steven, I love you and I´m going to repeat this to you every day and I won´t let you fall. I won´t let you be alone, so babe, stay with me and allow me to look out for you.

Trust me babe, trust your Danno…"

Steve opened his eyes and looked at him. Steve's eyes, his vibrant blue-grey eyes were so full of sadness, so lifeless, that it made Danno´s heart ache, but in them he could see something more.

Love, love and trust.

Steve was telling Danno everything he needed to know with just one look.

Steve fisted Danno´s shirt and put his head on his chest. He closed his eyes and for the very first time, a little bit of the burden Steve carried inside disappeared.

"Sleep babe, Danno´s got you. I´ll protect you, and I´ll love you always and forever, my friend, my husband, my family, my lover, my love…"

And Danny heard Steve repeat.

"Steve loves you too Danno. Always and forever, my friend, my husband, my family, my lover, my love…"

And there, in the middle of so much pain, they knew that their love was going to save them.

TBC…


	15. Six month later

Title: Danno´s Journey Chapter fifteen Six Month later

Hi, this is a new chapter of this story I know it has been a long since I updated a new chapter but it will get done.

Thanks to my amazing beta Sibyllsdream

Last time

"_Sleep babe, Danno´s got you, I´ll protect you, and I´ll love you always and forever, my friend, my husband, my family, my lover, my love…"_

And he heard him repeat.

"_Steve loves you too Danno, always and forever, my friend, my husband, my family, my lover, my love…"_

And there in the middle of so much pain, they knew that their love was going to save them.

The weeks went by, time spent together healing as a family, Steve was so full of pain, Danny too, it was so difficult for the both of them, for different reasons they suffered and their Ohana too Rachel, Grace and Charley were in their own healing process.

They didn´t go back to work, the repercussions of Steve´s ordeal were getting to them, he was laid down as a hero which he was and had to go back to the mainland to testify a couple of times. They presented him with the Navy Cross and he was promoted to Captain-he was the youngest one in the last fifty years- and Danny couldn´t be prouder.

Danny saw that his husband´s heart wasn´t on the ceremony, he still was too upset and hurt and full of anger to be there but he was a SEAL and like always he did his job. He still could remember Steve´s words and actions;

"_I join the Navy when I was a kid, I was lost, missing my mom, I couldn´t see a way through the darkness and here I found my way when I took my oath I swore to represent to best of my abilities._

_They say I´m hard to work with and it is true, because I want the best and that´s what surrounds me, the best, we give everything for those we love and for those we don´t know, we protect our Nation even when sometimes the enemies are inside us._

_Being a SEAL changes your life because it makes you part of something bigger than you, when we´re called it is because the last line has been broken, we fight and we rescue and do things to ensure the people stay safe._

_I have lost a lot in my life as a SEAL but I gained as well so even when today my heart is still bleeding, broken, mourning the lost I´ll never regret having joined the SEALs because I know that when I get home my loved ones will be there also the love of those who always pray for us so this award is yours too…"_

With that he stepped down and he went to kiss Danny.

That day still brought a smile to Danny´s face, because it left perfectly clear that the good was still there and that they were going to make it.

TBC


End file.
